Squirrelflights kits updated
by cpitty35
Summary: when squirrelflight has her kits the dark forest attacks I suck at summarys


Squirrelflight's kits

Allegiances

Thunderclan

Leader: Firestar

Deputy: Brambleclaw

Apprentice lightpaw

Medicine cat Jayfeather

Warriors

Bumblepelt

Apprentice tawnypaw

Briarpelt

Graystripe

Ivytail

Dovewing

Lionblaze

Mousetail

Spiderleg

Stormfur

Apprentice Clawpaw

Brightheart

Cloudtail – long white haired tom blue eyes

Queens

Squirrelflight: ginger she cat with one white paw mother to bramblekit, flarekit, starkit, scarkit and thrushkit

Ferncloud: pale grey she cat with darker flecks mother to larchkit, hollykit and goldenkit

Poppyfrost: pale tabby she cat mother to molekit and cherrykit

Sandstorm: pale ginger she cat mother to flamekit, graykit and honeykit

Daisy: pale tabby she cat expecting spiderleg's kits

Brook: pale brown tabby she cat mother to clawkit and whitekit

Apprentices

Tawnypaw – light brown tabby she cat with amber eyes

Clawpaw – golden brown tabby tom

Lightpaw – pale grey tabby she cat

Elders

Brackenfur

Thornclaw

Mousefur

Longtail

Windclan

Leader onestar

Deputy crowfeather

Medicine cat barkface

Apprentice lightpaw

Warriors

Clawstripe: brown tabby tom

Runningcloud: swift light honey coloured she cat

Whitetail: white tabby she cat 

Queens

Lightflower – pale silver tabby she cat mother to brightkit and heavykit

Rainwhisker – black and white speckled tabby she cat mother to rainkit and spottedkit

Riverclan

Leader Mistystar

Deputy Heavystep

Medicine cat willowshine

Warrior

Mosspelt

Brownstripe

Riverwhisker

Reedwisker

Nightpelt

Queens

Greenflower

Silverrain

Shadowclan

Leader Blackstar

Deputy tawnypelt

Medicine cat littlecloud

Warriors

Dawnpelt

Tigerheart

Rowanclaw

Shadowstripe – dark brown tom

Queens

Brightflower – silver tabby she cat

Nightclaw – grey tabby she cat

Rainstripe - light brown tabby she cat

Tribe of rushing water Stoneteller Boulder of the mountain caves - large grey tabby tom with scar across neck

Berry of the flowering plants – small tabby she cat

**Cats outside the clans**

Midnight – stargazing badger that lives in a cave close to the sea

Pip – black and white terrier

Princess – light brown tabby she cat distinctive white paws and chest formerly a kittypet

Flower – kit of two moons old daughter of princess

Prologue

Standing up she stretched her aching limbs Squirrelflight trotted over to the nursery entrance and whispered into a honey coloured she cat who was curled up against the fern covered entrance the she cat lifted her head groggily as she moved to the furthest part of the nursery. Hearing the she cat moved a grey head lifted out of the moss lining her nest as she move her three kits melewed with protest as she moved around the nest. "What's going on" she meowed raising her eyes to stare in Squirrelflight's green gaze "nothing Ferncloud?" she replied to the grey she cat. Ferncloud satisfied returned her head to the moss and once again her gentle snores echoed against the fern tunnel. Turning at the sound of breaking bracken she found her gaze locked with a cat she hadn't talked to for moons.

Usually a cold glint but there was none in the amber eyes but a warm expression of love and sorrow mingled together. "I'm so sorry" he meowed as he shifted uncomfortably when she faced him. "I miss you Brambleclaw" blurted out Squirrelflight as she locked her green gaze on his "I know that now mousebrain" he teased. Turning around she raced off to leafpool about the great news that they had reconciled but before she got there the agonizing pain came again in the pit of her stomach.

Racing through the camp Jayfeather heard the painful yowling coming from the warriors den breaking through the entrance to the camp he spotted leafpool at her sisters side as Squirrelflight rolled about the dusty ground meowing with agony as she twisted and turned in all directions Firestar, Sandstorm and Brambleclaw whispering words of comfort to the ginger queen. The queens keeping the kits in the nursery watched the nursery as brook and Poppyfrost keeping the kits under control as Larchkit, Hollykit, Honeykit, thrushkit, flamekit, graykit, goldenkit and birdkit squealed and struggled to see the outside of the nursery.

Jayfeather raced to the side of his adopted mother pressing against her fur Squirrelflight raised her head feebly and lifted her tired body from the ground. Staring at her Jayfeather confirmed what he had thought all along the ginger cat was about to birth her own kits. Consulting Firestar he turned reported her situation to him as if in reply Firestar raised his head. "So that's why she would not go on patrols and would hide in the nursery" he meowed his voice grief stricken. "She is going to be fine" meowed Jayfeather as he lifted his herbs off the ground and gave Squirrelflight the all clear.

Chapter 1

Entering the camp Squirrelflight did a routine check before she entered the camp "hey Squirrelflight" a friendly voice greeted her turning she stared into Briarpelt's amber depths "hello Briarpelt how is the repairs going" replied Squirrelflight a grin forcing it's way to her mouth facing the nursery she waved Briarpelt off with a wave of her ginger tail. Briarpelt noticing the greeting was been shaken off she backed away and retreated to the warriors den to sleep the day off after all last night Briarpelt and her siblings had their warrior ceremony.

Entering the nursery a squeal erupted from the ferns that were edged in the brambles of the nursery wall turning around she saw larchkit cannon into her side staring at the young kit. "Ahem larchkit say sorry to Squirrelflight" meowed a gentle voice from the other side of the nursery "sorry Squirrelflight" meowed larchkit before he raced back to hollykit. "Come on it is nearly time for your apprentice ceremony lets get you ready" meowed a grey she cat appearing out of the nursery.

As she spoke a clear meow sounded from the entrance "let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the highledge for a clan meeting" meowed a sleek pelted ginger cat beckoning the kits to come forward the ginger cat yowled from this day forward this kit will be known as hollypaw, lionblaze you are ready for another apprentice you will be mentor to hollypaw" at this hollypaw moved to stand beside her new mentor. "Dovewing you are ready for your first apprentice you will be mentor to larchpaw" meowed Firestar glancing down at the white she cat staring proudly at the young cat. "And finally Ivytail you are also ready for your first apprentice you will be mentor to goldenpaw" Firestar finished facing the clan.

Leaping of the highledge Firestar then retreated to the den underneath it. As soon as he disappeared the other cats dispersed into their usual groups. Turning Squirrelflight raced back to the nursery whispering words of congratulations to the newly made apprentices who were crawling around the apprentice's den and were play-fighting with the other apprentices.

A flash of movement from the nursery made Squirrelflight turn her head and she saw Jayfeather emerge it was clear that sandstorm had her kits. Reaching the nursery she entered the nursery and padded over to sandstorm bending down she purred with delight at seeing the new arrivals "what have you named them" she meowed her voice edged with happiness " don't know yet" answered sandstorm turning she reached out and nudged a little ginger kit into the curve of her belly. "There will be time for that later" meowed Firestar as he approached them. Squirrelflight moved and let Firestar in. leaving them alone Squirrelflight approached her nest and curled up in it letting sleep overcome her tired body.

Trotting out of the nursery Squirrelflight reached the fresh-kill pile and picked up a piece taking back to the place that sheltered the playing kits, watching as molekit and cherrykit wrestled and jumped on each other Squirrelflight couldn't help wondering how they would be if they actually did this for real leaving the kits to scuffle amongst them selves she got to her paws and retreated into the nursery.

Trotting out of the warrior's den Brambleclaw padded over to the nettle patch where the young apprentices played and scuffled amongst each other. "Well come on it is time for your training" he meowed to lightpaw as he raced over to Brambleclaw "I guess" replied lightpaw "what are we doing today" he meowed eyes bright "well we are going to asses you and if all goes well we will hold you ceremony at sunhigh" he finished. Curious Brambleclaw turned to Clawpaw the young tom just leaped onto larchpaw and they scuffled together on the dusty ground.

"Come on I don't want to be late" meowed Brambleclaw growing impatient he had waited for a least half an hour and was growing tired of waiting. But there was no response from the apprentice. A flash of fur caught Brambleclaw's eye and he turned and found lightpaw sitting there. "Well about time" grumbled Brambleclaw turning to face the wayward apprentice who was proudly holding his catch. "You don't have to be rude you know," replied lightpaw dropping his mouse. We best get back to camp" Brambleclaw meowed becoming impatient at the young apprentice.

It took three loads to carry the rest of the prey into camp and by the time they were bringing the last load back to camp Firestar had slipped out of his den to have a word with Clawpaw he then proceed to the nursery stopping Brambleclaw in his tracks. "Well that is a lot of fresh kill" he meowed settling down on the ground to watch in amusement as Lightpaw kept tripping over the vole he caught.

Nodding to them Firestar leaped onto the highledge "all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the highledge for a clan meeting" he meowed as he said that most cats were taking up their usual places. "I Firestar leader of Thunderclan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this young apprentice he has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend him a warrior in his turn, Lightpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life" Firestar finished. "I do" meowed Lightpaw his body quivering with excitement.

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name from this day forward you will be known as Lightpelt we honour your strength and determination as we welcome you a full warrior to Thunderclan" Firestar meowed coming over and placing his muzzle on Lightpelt's head he returned the gesture by giving him a respectful lick and padded over to stand by Brambleclaw. Nodding slowly Firestar retreated into the nursery.

Returning to the nursery Squirrelflight joined in the conversation with the other queens and Firestar. "So what are their names" mewed Ferncloud staring at Sandstorm expectantly. "Well they are going to be flamekit, graykit and honeykit" finished Sandstorm glowing with pleasure at the three kits sleeping peacefully under the gentle watch Brook who also kept her own kits in their nest. Clawkit and Whitekit were the oldest of the kits now that Larchpaw and his littermates were apprentices. Clawkit was the oldest of the two and the rougher coming to play fighting while Whitekit was more resevered then her brother. The two kits were five moons old and were going to be apprentices soon.

"Hey Whitekit" meowed a friendly voice coming from the nursery "would you like to play with me" meowed a tabby tom with one white paw. "Sure Larchpaw" yowled Whitekit racing towards him with a squeak Whitekit barrelled into Larchpaw and they tumbled into the fresh kill pile. "Hey" said Graystripe coming towards them "could you at least keep away from the pile" he meowed good temperedly "now run along" with that he chased them away to back to the nursery "Larchpaw" meowed a voice that grew louder as it came towards them "Time for training" said a white she cat standing next to a large ginger tom and Hollypaw glanced at him excitement gleaming In her amber eyes. "Coming Dovewing, sorry but I have to go now" he glanced back at Whitekit disappointment gleamed in his pale blue eyes. Turning he gave Whitekit a brief lick then raced off to join his mentor, Hollypaw and Lionblaze.

Watching this Squirrelflight had a faint idea that Larchpaw actually favoured Whitekit she turned then padded towards the nursery "Squirrelflight wait" meowed a voice coming from the warriors den turning she spotted Graystripe coming to greet her "Firestar wants to see you in his den" the older cat meowed "Oh thank you Graystripe" meowed Squirrelflight picking herself up and heading for her fathers den underneath the Highledge. "You wanted to see me Firestar" meowed Squirrelflight awkwardly when she noticed her mothers green eyes were barrelling into her "Have I done something wrong" said Squirrelflight glancing down at her paws. "No but we do need to talk to you" said Firestar noticing her down matter "We have noticed you are always hanging around the elders instead of staying in the nursery like you should be" said Sandstorm staring at her green eyes softening. "I have been with them because most of them have had kits" countered Squirrelflight staring at her mother disbelief flickering through her green eyes.

"I know but we need you to stay in the nursery after all you are 1 moon off having them" said Sandstorm turning to Firestar sadness in those green depths. "I need to go now" said Sandstorm picking herself up onto her paws "my kits need me" with that Sandstorm left the den heading towards the nursery. "I have to go to father" mewed Squirrelflight also leaving the den. Girls Firestar thought to himself lying back down on the moss.

Coming back to the nursery Squirrelflight spotted Whitekit talking with Larchpaw and she suppressed a small giggle it was exactly like Duspelt and Ferncloud when Firestar found out that they loved each other very much. She then went into the Nursery and found her mother fast asleep with her kits cuddled up beside her.

She settled down to and closed her eyes and went to sleep. When she woke up she saw the queens were not in the den neither was Sandstorm's kits puzzled Squirrelflight wandered out to see Whitekit, Clawkit, Molekit and Cherrykit were all groomed and standing near the high-ledge waiting for something. Just then Firestar's clear voice rang out over clan assembled near the rock.

"Today we are going to welcome four new apprentices to Thunderclan" said Firestar staring down at the four kits in a row. "Whitekit from this moment on you will be known as Whitepaw Lionblaze you are ready for a new apprentice you will be mentor to Whitepaw" said Firestar staring at the young warrior his green eyes gleaming with pride. "from this moment on

- 9 -


End file.
